The objective of the proposed research is to develop a set of recommendations to help hospitals contain costs by reducing employee turnover and absenteeism. These recommendations will be based on a causal model of turnover and absenteeism which will be tested by the proposed research. The site of the proposed research is six voluntary, short-term, general hospitals located in the Denver, Colorado metropolitan area. All of the employees in the hospitals will be studied. Most of the data collection will be by questionnaire. Indices for the measurement of the determinants of turnover and absenteeism are included in Appendix D. Data analysis will be by multiple regression and path-analytic techniques.